The instant invention relates generally to rain gutters and more specifically it relates to an end overflow apparatus for a rain gutter when the rain gutter is clogged
Numerous rain gutters have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include structures for facilitating the cleaning of debris out of the rain gutters. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,370 to Giordano; 4,407,097 to Allen and 4,669,232 to Wyatt all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.